


I will never let you go

by Yakō-sei No Saiko (NocturnalPzyko)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Consent Issues, Dubious Consent, Fluff, Iwaoi Christmas Week, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalPzyko/pseuds/Yak%C5%8D-sei%20No%20Saiko
Summary: _Being in a long-distance relationship lead Oikawa to break up with Iwaizumi. And so, he has to face Iwaizumi’s wrath.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	I will never let you go

A sigh escaped my mouth as I stare at the pictures hanging on my wall while I’m patiently waiting for Iwa-chan’s reply to my text. A fond smile curved my lips while scanning my room full of our memories together back in high school, from our framed jersey to our couple keychains. All of these make me feel lonely. It has been eight years since we started dating. And in the eight years that we have been together, four years were spend in a long-distance relationship. I am now a residence here in Argentina after getting into a team handled by the setter I looked up to while Iwa-chan remained in Japan. Sometimes Iwa-chan visits here in Argentina, but most of the time, it was me who keeps going back home whenever I miss him.

Relationship with Iwa-chan is sometimes lonesome. When we fight, it was always me who has to patch up things with him. He never once tried to fix our fights, even when we are apart. And to be honest, I feel unloved at times. I always ask myself; does he really love me? Or he is just forcing himself to date me? I wanted to ask him, are you still happy with me? But most of the time, I feel scared to ask him those questions that I have in mind.

Right now, we’re fighting again because it has been a week since we had time to talk, but he hanged up on me just because he has to call Mattsun. It is Christmas, and I really wish to spend time with him, even with just hearing his voice and talking to him on the phone, it is totally fine with me. But I guess Iwa-chan does not feel the same way. I whined at him through text, and I even tried calling him again but his phone was turned off. And I feel neglected. Blinded with loneliness, I took my phone and composed a long message for him before turning it off and went in the shower to wash up. I don't feel like celebrating Christmas anymore, and my teammates keep on asking me out to have fun with them and Ushijima, who came here to mess with me like usual. I just want to lie down in bed and drown myself in sorrow and loneliness.

I took my time showering, letting the cold water from the shower to flush the tears that escaped my eyes. I know it is childish to break up with him through a text message, but I feel like I won't have the courage to tell it to him in person. Besides that, I sometimes feel that maybe, he is just waiting for me to open the topic about breaking up. He might be waiting for me to give him up since it was me who asked him out. It was me who confessed first. It was me, who loved him first.

I cried in silence while showering. I let all the loneliness piled up in my heart for the past four years that we are in a long-distance relationship disappear with my tears. After crying for a long while, I went out of the bath with puffy eyes, a drop of water dripping on my naked body, and only a towel covering my lower half. The surprise feeling that I have is an understatement when I saw Iwa-chan waiting for me in my room. He is sitting in my bed with his arms crossed, and his face couldn’t hide the darkened expression he has by the dim light coming from the lamp beside my bed.

“I-iwa-chan what-”

"What is your reason for breaking up with me?" He cut me off when I tried to ask him what he is doing in Argentina. It was when I saw two big suitcases beside him that possibly have all his belongings.

“Iwa-chan…I-”

Everything happened too fast. In just a blink of an eye, I found myself beneath him while holding my wrist tightly on top of my head. His tired eyes looked dangerous while staring down at me. I feel cold even though my heater is on because of the way he gazed at me. I never once saw him looked at me with a dark expression, even when we were fighting. I never saw him get mad at me enough to pin me down in my bed like this. He never acted this way towards me before. I am more used to the cold Iwa-chan who never gives a damn when we fight. And this Iwa-chan right now, breathing heavily on top of me because of anger, is scaring me big time.

“Iwa-chan, let’s break up.” He phrased what I said in my text message earlier in a dangerous tone that almost made me have goosebumps. “That’s it. Just on a whim, you send me those hateful words, without even giving a reason why you wanted to end our eight-year relationship that I’ve been trying to keep even with this kind of set up?” He asked calmly, but Iwa-chan looked like any time I say a word that isn't to his liking, I will probably be in danger.

“Give me a reason why Oikawa,” Iwa-chan ordered while his eyes are scanning my troubled face dangerously before it stopped on my chapped, pale thin lips. “Did you fell out of love with me? Or did you find a new lover here? Was it the man he keeps on texting and calling you right now?” He asked as his eyes went to my now phone on top of my bedside table that keeps on vibrating. He might have turned it on for some reason.

With furrowed brows, he shifted his hands that restraining my wrist and took my phone. His dark expression turned even darker when he saw who the caller is. A menacing chuckle escaped his lips while staring at my phone. I catch a glimpse of the caller's name and panic when I saw Ushijima's name flashing on the screen. The call ended with none of us answered it. And when I thought that it was over, Ushijima seems had sent a message that is truly triggering for Iwa-chan. Because the next thing I knew, my lips are being ravaged by him roughly.

I am used to Iwa-chan’s gentleness. Yeah, there are few times that we do it rough, but it is because of too much desire for each other. But right now, his roughness with me is because of anger. And it is scary not because of how he gives me bitemarks on my neck and shoulders or how his warm hands are pinching and playing with my exposed nipples. It is scary because of how his eyes looked at me with nothing but a blank expression. So, I tried to push him away to explain myself and to calm him even a little. I don't want to be taken by him like this. I want to see love reflecting on those dark-brown orbs while making love with me.

“I-iwa-chan let’s talk.” I begged.

But my beloved partner is too mad to even listen to me. A high-pitched moan escaped my parted lips when I felt his tongue on my perked nipples. He licks and tugs it with his teeth simultaneously, sending my senses a familiar sensation that I only feel when I'm with him. Iwa-chan removed the towel on my lower half, and I notice his smile when my unyielding erection was exposed to his warm hand. He strokes my hard manhood gently as his lips trace down my abdomen. I tried to suppress my moan when his tongue played with my bellybutton, sending a tingling sensation to the center of my body.

“I-iwa…ahh!”

My eyes widened when his lips suck the tip of my manhood, and my hands automatically grabbed on his hair, trying to push him away. But instead of stopping, Iwa-chan wrapped my length with his warm mouth and played it with his tongue inside, making my body arches in pleasure. He released my hard erection from his merciless mouth and stroke it with his hand while licking the frenulum of my unyielding manhood. It feels so good that it is making my head spin in pleasure, letting me forget the questions clouded in my mind at the moment.

"Are you breaking up with me because you realized that you want to be with that bastard Ushijima?" Iwa-chan asked angrily in between sucking and licking me simultaneously.

"N-no! ahh!" My body quivered when I climaxed for the first time. And because I haven't touched myself for so long, my cum that I shoot on his face is thick that I immediately wiped it with the towel I used. Iwa-chan stopped my hand from wiping my cum on his face and looked at me with a now calmer expression.

"I-iwa-chan...”

Iwa-chan looked at me with eyes filled with desire and wiped with his thumb the cum that went to his lips before licking it enticingly. He spread my legs and put his hands under my buttocks before lifting me so his mouth could reach my twitching hole and licks it sensually. I cried in pleasure and embarrassment when I felt his hot tongue lapping my butthole. Iwa-chan seems punishing me for sending that text message in the most embarrassing way I know, and I feel like I could die any moment because of how shameful my body reacts to his merciless tongue.

“Ahh...hnggh... I-Iwa...c-chan...S-stop...ahh!” My body jerked in surprise when aside from his tongue, he inserted two fingers inside my hole, thrusting it to where my sweet spot is.

My face is now in a mess because of his unforgiving attack; saliva dripping from my mouth, tears streaming down my face, and sweat dripping from my forehead because of how he makes my body feels hot from licking my entrance. Even he's mad, I still feel happy because it is Iwa-chan who is making me drown in pleasure, drive me crazier than I already am. I am still embarrassingly happy because he is here with me now. And all the loneliness I felt just a while ago disappeared in an instant.

“I-Iwa-chan…please…stop…” I begged not because it didn't feel good, but because it feels too good that I want him to take me instead of pleasuring me half-heartedly like this. But I panicked when Iwa-chan stopped punishing me and looked at me with a painful expression written on his face.

"Why? Do you hate my touches now?" He asked, which made me smack his head out of irritation.

"Idiot! Can't you see how wet and hard I am because of your punishment? Does this twitching hole looked like it hates your touches?" I embarrassingly asked as I spread myself, letting him see how much I want his hard manhood to be inside me.

Iwa-chan works fast because the next thing I know, his hard manhood is thrusting in my warm insides, hitting my prostate over and over, making me moan nonstop because of the pleasure of feeling him inside me that I have been depriving for so long. His lips made their move as well and kissed me hungrily. I open my mouth when his tongue seeks for entrance and let him played with mine. Iwa-chan grab my legs and pushed them towards me, making his unyielding manhood penetrate me deeper. My body convulsed in pleasure as cum keeps on shooting from my still hard member.

“You’re so lewd, Shittykawa.” Iwa-chan whispered as he licks my neck that caused me to utter a high-pitched moan that almost sounds like a woman's squeal. Out of embarrassment, I muffled my moans with my hands, but Iwa-chan is too cruel to let me do just that. He removed my hands from suppressing my moans and ram inside me roughly until he finally climaxed, releasing his hot semen inside as my body keeps on convulsing like crazy beneath him.

And when I thought it was over, Iwa-chan pulled out his hard member from my inside and flipped me on the bed with my back facing him. Iwa-chan raised my waist and ram his unsatisfied erection in my still soft entrance.

"How could you break up with me like that when you melt in my arms like this." He said while ramming faster inside me and stroking my hard and sticky erection.

"N-no...ahh! hnggh! too fast Iwa-chan! slow...d-down... ahh!"

I feel Iwa-chan's now bare and hard chest when he leaned and licks my earlobe while continuously thrusting inside me and stroking my erection. He pinched my nipples with his other hand, which made me bury my face on my pillow to muffle my moans, which are getting louder and louder with each thrust he makes. And then, his rhythm changed from fast to a slow circular motion as if he is savoring my lascivious body. Hearing Iwa-chan's jagged and irregular breathing sounds like music to my ear. He groaned roughly when I unconsciously clamp tightly on his erection when I heard him feeling good while he is inside me.

"Damn you, Shittykawa." He whispered in my ear and lay down sideways without breaking our connection. He then continued ramming slowly inside me.

"T-there...Iwa-chan...feels good...ahh! hnghh!" I whimpered in the pleasure that riled him up big time because he grabbed my legs upwards and thrust up to the hilt.

My moans and his grunts echoed in my room, together with the squelching sound coming from our combined bodies. I shift my head and kiss him passionately. Iwa-chan kissed me back as passionate as mine, making my body burning with a sensation like a fever.

"Iwa-chan...ahh! I love you! hnggh...only y-you...ahh!" I cried in between kisses that made him have an unfathomable expression before he shifts our position, with him on top gazing at me with eyes clouded with tears.

"Damn you, you're so cunning." He said in a cracked voice that alarmed me. I wiped the tears spilling on those dark-brown orbs and he gently grabbed my hand to kiss it. "Don't scare me like that again. I thought my heart stopped beating when I read your message just after I came out of the plane."

"I'm sorry." I apologized trying to stop the tears that were about to fall in my eyes. "I feel lonely when you immediately end our call earlier. I missed you a lot, you see. And I thought that I am the only one who feels lonely. It's Christmas and even with just your voice, I want to spend this night hearing your voice." I admitted that made Iwa-chan smile sweetly for the first time.

He starts thrusting inside me once more, deeper and gentler while saying the words that I never thought I would hear from him.

"I miss you more, Tooru. I miss you more than you do." He said and keeps on thrusting in me until we both reached our climax.

He rolled beside me and pulled me in for an embrace. "I will only tell you this once, Shittykawa..." He made me face him with a serious expression written on his sinfully handsome face.

"Just hearing your voice won't satisfy me at all. It never did." He admitted before claiming my lips passionately.

We made love for a few more rounds before we wash up, and do it again inside the bath as if we are making up for the months that we haven't seen each other. It was almost 4 a.m. when we finished making love like rabbits.

"Thank you for coming here, Iwa-chan. I really thought that I am the only one who feels lonely." I said with my back facing him.

Iwa-chan grabbed my nape and gently shift my head to press his soft lips with mine. He pulled away from our kiss and gaze at me lovingly.

"If you think that I never feel lonely without you, you're dead wrong. I am deeply in love with you. Deeply enough to choose you and work here. Rather than keep on waiting for you to come back." Iwaizumi Hajime said to me in his most serious tone I have ever heard.

He kissed me once again while putting a ring on my finger that made my eyes widened. I kissed him back in return and in between kisses, we said our vows like what we said to each other eight years ago.

"I love you, Iwa-chan."

"I love you more, shittykawa..."

He looked at me with our unmoving lips pressed with each other.

"Don't you dare say or even think about breaking up with me, shittykawa, you know why?" He asked and smile sweetly before whispering the words that I have been wanting to hear from him since long ago.

"Because you're mine and..."

Iwa-chan gazed at me fondly before he pulled me in for an embrace when he saw my tear-stained face.

"I will never let you go."


End file.
